


The Arena May Not Be So Bad

by nothfan



Category: Rome
Genre: Disciplinary thrashing, M/M, sexual overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Titus Pullo finds his misdeeds catching up with him. Disciplinary punishment with sexual undertones.





	The Arena May Not Be So Bad

Title: The Arena May Not Be So Bad

Author: Nothfan Fandom: HBO’s Rome Characters/Pairings: Titus Pullo/Mark Anthony

Summary: Mark Anthony punishes Pullo and enjoys doing it. Word Count: 1928 Warnings/Ratings: ADULT themes and language /pre slash possibly/ none consensual thrashing of an adult/

implement: riding crop/hand

Rome

The Arena may not be so bad.

Titus Pullo thought his luck may just have run out this time. If that short arse Verenus hadn't gotten in his face he wouldn ’ t have punched the fool. A man needed a drink or two before going into battle, half the unit were drunk most of the time. So he’d gotten a little over excited during the battle and gotten out of formation. It wasn’t as if he was deserting. Still they had made good on recovering Caesar ’ s Eagles and as an added bonus rescued young Octavian, Caesars nephew. And received a pouch of gold from Caesar himself!

Then on his first leave in 7 years he’d managed to get his head caved in. Who would have thought short arse would have taken him in and paid a surgeon to tend to his injury. Really will have to stop calling Lucius Verena short arse Pullo smirked.

Things seemed to be looking up after that, he’d rescued a beautiful slave girl and stumbled on a wagon load of treasure. That really is when those alarm bells should have started ringing...Titus Pullo a rich man! That’s when he should have thrown the girl over his horse and rode away as fast as he could. Jupiter’s teats would he never learn. Well obviously not as even that wasn’t the end to his troubles. Well he’d wriggled out of trouble by giving Caesar’s gold back and escaped punishment, even got a reward. So that should have been the end to it, finish recovering from his injury and then rejoin his legion. 

Instead he responded to a call for all legionaries to report to the senate entrance to guard Mark Anthony, the new people’s tribune. Simple enough task even for a jackass like him, but what happens? Well he spots the fool that caved his head in and they clash and cause a skirmish to break out on the senate steps. Mark Anthony’s guard takes it to be an attack on him and all hell breaks loose.

So here he is again locked in a cell waiting on the outcome of his fate. It was doubtful that he’d escape execution this time.

Caesar had decided to leave the fate of the man Pullo to the discretion of Mark Anthony. Although discretion was not high on the list of Anthony’s good qualities.

The scuffle outside on the senate steps had been the most fun People’s Tribune Mark Anthony had had since he’d began the stuffy and boring People’s Tribune investment ceremony a few days ago. And it was all thanks to that drunken buffoon Titus Pullo. You had to admire the man, he had a talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And still managing to keep his head attached to his shoulders. The man had risen from obscurity to infamy in a matter of days. And somehow that appealed to Mark Anthony’s warped sense of humour. But that aside, what was he going to do with the man.

Pullo heard the guards before they came into view, so here it was the end of the line for Titus Pullo. He’d have preferred to go out in battle or die of old age between the legs of some women, well more likely some whore in a brothel. But it was all in the hands of the gods. He could hope for a swift death but it would probably be a bloody end in the arena.

Pullo was hauled out of his cell and taken to Mark Anthony’s tent in camp. One of his guards forced him to his knees before Mark Anthony. Anthony dismissed the guards with a jerk of his head. Then he paced around the kneeling man and Pullo kept his eyes to the floor.

“So legionary Pullo, what to make of this unfortunate incident, everyone on both sides had strict orders for there to be no fighting. All I’m about is casting my vote as instructed by Caesar and what happens? Well Titus Pullo happens. Again!”

Mark Anthony prods Pullo with the toe of his boot,” up! Answer me Pullo, I’m eager to hear what you’ve got to say.” 

Pullo got up slowly, he might as well prolong his life as long as he could.

“It was the cunt who cracked my head open,”

“sir. He added, a bit of respect couldn’t hurt at a time like this.

“So a bit of tit for tat was more important than senate business? “

“Don’t know anything about that Sir, cunt saw me and drew his sword. I knew he was Pompey’s man so I drew my sword. ”

Did the man strike the first blow? Anthony asked.

Pullo thought on that for a long moment, at the time they were nowhere near the Tribune. It had been a spark of recognition between two enemies.

“Yes,” he answer tentatively.

“You don’t sound sure legionary Pullo?”

“Yes Sir, I felt sure he intended to attack you. So I stepped forward and did my duty. Sir.”

“So this nasty rumour going around camp that it was a personal issue is untrue?”

“Absolutely sir, and when I find out who started it I’ll shove their head in the fullest latrine in camp. If that’s permitted, Sir.” Pullo added, not wanting to over do the indignation too much.

Mark Anthony nodded his agreement.

Pullo stood to attention wondering what to do next and was a little disconcerted when the silence drew out.

“Am I dismissed Sir?” He asked eventually.

Anthony smiled disarmingly, “there is still the small issue of a suitable punishment to be meted out legionary Pullo.”

“Punishment Sir?”

“You did disobey a standing order, even if it was in a very good cause.“ Mark Anthony said as he rapped his fingers lightly on his chest.

“I do appreciate your intervention, but you know company regulations.”

Pullo stood up straight, “Yes Sir, drunkenness and fighting gets you a flogging. Although for once I wasn’t drunk. Will I report to the Sergeant for a flogging then Sir? “Pullo asked.

“No legionary, as it was my person you were protecting it seems fitting that I deliver your punishment.”

Pullo frowned, now this was definitely not company policy.

“Don’t look so worried Pullo, you might even enjoy what I have in mind.“ Mark Anthony smiled.

Pullo’s frown depended, “I’ve been flogged before Sir. I can’t say I’ve ever enjoyed it.” 

“We’ll see,” Mark Anthony replied. Then he gestured to the desk that was the centre piece of the lavish tent, one of Caesars’ that he had procured for the task at hand.

Pullo walked the short distance to the table and saw a riding crop resting across a pile of scrolls. Then he began shrug off the sleeve of his tunic.

Mark Anthony approached and put a hand on his arm, “it’s your arse I’m going to punish not your back. I think things down there will be more tender, as you’ve already said your back is already well lashed.” 

“Sir? Pullo asked in concussion.

Anthony pointed to the tall mans leggings, “take them down Pullo and bend over. There’s a good man.” When Pullo didn’t comply the officer added.

“Or do I need to summon reinforcements?”

Pullo shrugged, back or arse,what was the difference. It was just a lashing. He should have been on his way to the arena by now. So he bared his backside and leaned over the desk.

Anthony approached and picked up the riding crop. He ran his free hand down the prone mans back and lightly slapped his arse. He could feel the mans muscles tense.

“Don’t worry we’ll have you loosened up in no time.” With that he flicked the crop across the exposed rump before him, not too hard but enough to get a grunt of surprise from Pullo.

Then he added a flurry of stripes across Pullo backside, after the fifth stoke he stilled his hand and lay the crop against the other mans reddened cheeks.

“How is that so far he asked?”

“Tickles,” Pullo grunted through clenched teeth.

“You see, I told you it would be more fun than a flogging. So lets continue shall we.”

Pullo kept a steady grip on the edge of the desk, it was something more than a tickle. There must be more nerve ending in his arse than in his back. He would have dearly liked to turn around and take the riding stick off Anthony and stick it up his bloody arse! But he valued his life more than his arse. So he made do with a string of curses aimed at Mark Anthony’s parentage.

Anthony was quite impressed with the mans vocabulary but it was a little rude and totally untrue that his mother had slept with the whole of the 10th Legion. That definitely earned the tops of his thighs some attention, so Anthony concentrated on that area for the next half dozen strokes.

“you cursed son of a circus whore!” Pullo roared in pain as the crop licked at his more tender spots. His resolve to keep still and take the punishment beginning to falter. He widened his stance a little, and clenched his arse muscles against the onslaught.

“Do keep still Pullo, you’ll spoil the pattern I’m imprinting on your arse,” Anthony complained as he continued to thrash the man’s thighs and buttocks.

“Jupiter’s cunt enough! Just send me to the Arena! I wouldn’t try to save your life if your mother agreed to lay with me!

Mark Anthony could judge from the tall man’s stance that he wouldn’t stay compliant without restraint for much longer. So he moved in closer and leaned his free forearm in the small on Pullo’s back. Then lashed the crop down final half dozen times covering buttocks and thighs. Pullo bucked against the final blows. Mark Anthony dropped the crop and ran a gentle hand down the small of Pullo’s back and across the hot red cheeks of his exposed buttocks. Giving Pullo’s arse a final slap of his open hand he backed up and gave the man some space.

Once he was in an upright position again Pullo wasn’t sure which direction to look in his pain and embarrassment.

Feel free to dress yourself at anytime Anthony offered. And watched as Pullo hastily fixed his cloths, hissing in pain as the rough material of his leggings brushed against his tender backside.

“There, Company discipline is satisfied and all is right with the world again wouldn’t you agree Titus Pullo?”

Pullo grunted, his fiery backside baring testimony against that.

“Well? “ Anthony prompted.

“Well what? Sir.” Pullo added

“Was it preferable to the arena? And did you enjoy it Legionnaire?”

Pullo frowned at the odd turn of conversation, punishments were usually swift and brutal. Chatting afterwards was not a usual part of events. But Mark Anthony seemed to require a reply of some kind.

“probably, and no!” Pullo replied and put a little venom into the second part of his answer.

Anthony nodded and seemed satisfied with that, then added, “perhaps next time I’ll even let you be on top.” he said with a wink.

Pullo jerked rigidly to attention, “am I dismissed Sir?”

“yes, yes. You can go legionnaire. And do try and stay out of trouble Pullo. Dismissed.”

Pullo gave the appropriate salute and left as quickly as his painful arse would allow.

It was on days like this he wondered why he bothered praying to the gods and making his offerings! Next time, he’d choose the arena!


End file.
